The story of a fallen crusader
by Incarnatos
Summary: The first chapter in the story of a rogue, formerly of the Scarlet Crusade, turned forsaken.
1. Chapter 1

'...Fuhito was it?' A death rattle sounded next to him, the rogue trainer..Trias he believed, he raised his head and replied 'Trias?'

The forsaken nodded and gestured for Fuhito to follow him. 'The crusade are attacking..Sarvis demands all that can repel the attack attempt to do so.'

Fuhito's mind flashed with images of red, justice, wiping out some sort of plague. 'The crusade?'

Trias twitched with annoyance 'The Scarlet Crusade..those ignorant morons who intend to destroy the Forsaken along with the Scourge.'

'Ah...' Fuhito launched himself upwards and shook his head '..Weapon?'

The rogue handed him a dagger ''Good luck.'

It was bloody, to say the least, members of the crusade scattered everywhere..it appears Fuhito had natural talent with a blade, much to his dismay, a flash of pain every time a scarlet robed warrior fell..until he, and another forsaken, Kayla, had reached the crusades main camp, where a high ranked official of the crusade stood.

The human screamed something and charged at Kayla, easily slicing her down, while Fuhito just stood there...murmuring the words the human had spoke 'T...the..Scarlet...Crusade..will not fail in it's mission' then, after a brief pause, the human eyeing him with disgust '...Korgal? Meven Korgal..I remember you..' the forsaken uttered in perfect Common.

The humans reaction was, to say the least, unexpected, he dropped his blade and fell to his knees 'Arcanist! It's you!'

'...Arcanist?'

The human stood back up and looked down at the forsaken with pity '...You don't remember? You are...or at least were..Arcanist Fuhito of the Scarlet Crusade...the crusade that will eradicate the undead scum, and whoever else interferes with our mission.

'...You were..my friend?' The forsaken asked uncertainly, the battlefield seemed to have stopped for him, all he could see was was his friend, Meven Korgal.

The Scarlet commander sighed, and picked up his blade 'Yes friend, and I will end your pitiful life so you do not have to become an agent of these monsters...DIE!' The commander plunged his blade at the forsaken, who was quick to parry the blow and strike back.

-  
In the end, the forsaken reflected, the battle could not have lasted for more then a minute, but it had seemed like an eternity..with their commander beaten, the crusade quickly withdrew, and Trias, one of the few survivors of the encounter, clapped Fuhito on the shoulder '..Good job, you seem adept at being a rogue already'

'...Me? A rogue? ...If that is my purpose' The forsaken stood, brushing off Trias's hand, and heading towards the gates that shielded Deathknell from the rest of the glades

A day later..a forsaken was seen sneaking into the battlefield of the day before, no one payed much attention, as the newly dubbed rogue stood over his friends corpse, and retrieved his blood soaked blade, as well as his former friends, sheathing them both.

'Well...my friend, it seems it has come to this, I can see now that the crusade are..evil, and I will aid my new allies in their destruction, farewell, my friend..' Fuhito stood up, wiped the blood of himself, and headed onwards...he would aid the forsaken for now..but someday..he would turn against them as well.


	2. Chapter 2

"...Abbendis" The apprentice...Doan called out to to the High General. "The Arcanist has gone missing again...Why does the crusade insist on keeping an insidious beast who consorts with demons and kills our own members as frequently as he does scourge?"

The general chuckled and motioned over the plaguelands "We keep him around for two reasons, one, the Grand Crusader commands it, and two..." she smirked, as a man robed in the crusades garb sped past them, being chased by a horde of scourge, the numbers of which that were steadily dropping as the Arcanist's curses did their work. "He's...incredibly efficient when he actually makes the effort."

Doan eyed the Arcanist with disgust as he approached them, having finished off the last of the pack with a bolt of shadow. "Arcanist." Doan muttered with contempt. "No foul demons today then?"

The Arcanist regarded him with an amused look, a secret smile that he always seemed to wear, rolling his eyes, he cast his eyes over to his right and chuckled "Ziplop."

The imp's fireball hit Doan square in the face, and sent him sprawling across the steps of the steps of the bastion.

High General Abbendis rolled her eyes "Arcanist, you have been told about killing things that aren't the scourge."

"And, as I've told the Grand Crusader, repeatedly, you either get a lot of dead scourge, and a few dead crusaders, or a lot of dead crusaders, and...well, a lot of dead scourge, I'm not too fussed as to what I kill these days."

Doan lifted himself of the steps and spat at the Arcanist "Arcanist Fuhito, you aren't invincible..you aren't even particulary powerful..keep up this attitude, and you WILL fall." the man stalked off into the bastion, muttering darkly.

--

The rogue snapped into consciousness, an elf leaning over him in what appeared to be concern 'Are you well, Forsaken?' to which the rogue did not reply, lifting himself up and heading back towards Brill. 


End file.
